legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Akari Tsukimura
Akari Tsukimura (月村 アカリ Tsukimura Akari) is an ally in Kamen Rider Ghost. Personality Akari is very logical and does not believe in ghosts, often trying to explain away any odd phenomenon using scientific principles and terms. She is very stubborn about her belief in science and often gets into arguments with Onari. While she has a hard time believing in anything she cannot explain, she does have faith and trust in Takeru as a friend and is there to support him. Due to their shared background as scientists, Akari has developed a rivalry with Igor from the Gamma World. Despite him appearing to be a threat, Akari is not afraid to stand up to him, even going so far as to slap him a few times in the series, humiliating him badly. Akari is very enthusiastic about science and gets along well with those who feel similarly. She wished to take Takeru with her to a science expo. In contrast to her rivalry with the mad scientist Igor, she bonded strongly with Rinna Sawagami over their shared passion for science, and they even went into battle together, with Rinna calling them the "science sisters". Akari also has great admiration for historical figures known for their contributions to the fields of science or their attitudes on science, such as Thomas Edison, Leonardo da Vinci, and Harry Houdini. Her personality changes upon being possessed by Beethoven Damashii, in that she becomes an energetic musician, now talking as if she were singing in an opera. She also tends to add musical terms or things related to music and composing music. Trivia * One of Akari's favorite historical figures is Harry Houdini, whom she adores due to having the similar mindsets of debunking supernatural existences. ** In Super Movie War Genesis, the past version of Akari expressed a deep admiration for the famous Renaissance genius, Leonardo da Vinci, which made the Gamma target her for the creation of an Eyecon based on him. * Akari can be seen wearing glasses whenever she faces the computer. Considering that she has neither signs of refractions, this may be hint that the glasses are simply for UV protection, namely photochromic lens. * She is said by many, especially Alain, to be a 'reckless woman'. * Akari being possesed by the Beethoven Eyecon could be explained by her surname containing the word moon (月 Tsuki), given that one of Beethoven's most famous compositions is the 'Moon'light Sonata. * In Kamen Rider stories, Akari is the love interest of Takeru Tenkuji. Gallery 4bf0be3374d98ee2ee562d90ceef7205--ghost-rider-kamen-rider.jpg|Rider form 23333333.jpg b9626ba6c9a7f0b1fd949c4ad3af35dd.jpg zvvcxvbf.png sdssddssd.jpg tumblr_otrilosWLd1vjmqxto1_500.jpg Akari_Kamen_Rider_Ghost.png cddffd.jpg 5919.1465449528.jpg ascfdd.jpg 640full-akari-tsukimura.jpg D-p5tEvW4AEVeDY.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Mentors Category:Principals Category:Tokusatsu Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies of Tekkadan (Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors) Category:Heisei Kamen Riders Category:Bodyguards Category:Humans Category:Transylvanian Business Category:Characters in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Good vs. Good